


Haikyuu!! Boys And Their Superpower

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: headcanons, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - I have successfully passed my first exam of this semester and on this occasion I would like to make a request 😁May I get some super hero HC for the Karasuno boys (for me it has to be asahi but you can take whoever you'd like xD) + Kuroo and Kenma + Bokuto and Akaashi :)To be specific: just which super power they would have and would they like to be in the spotlight and kinda VIP or would they "stay in the shadows" and hide how they are as a civilian :)
Kudos: 3





	Haikyuu!! Boys And Their Superpower

## Ａｓａｈｉ

> **Power -** Not sure if it has a specific name. But he would have the ability to make who ever he touched, feel at ease/calm/secure/like there were no problems in the world. A euphoric type power. (Would help greatly in escalated situations like robbery, captive situations etc.)

> **Is Their Identity Known? -** Yes. He doesn’t try to hide himself under a mask or disguise, but honestly he doesn’t really see himself as a hero. It’s a bit nerve wracking for him with the attention he receives when he saves the day.

> **Public or Shadow Hero? -** Public 

## Ｓｕｇａｗａｒａ 

> **Power -** Shapeshifting 

> **Is Their Identity Known? -** He likes to keep his identity of his personal and his hero life separate. He shapeshifts to look a certain way when he is doing his hero work, then goes back to his normal born self when he’s not being a hero.

> **Public or Shadow Hero? -** Public

## Ｋｕｒｏｏ 

> **Power -** Teleportation. He can also teleport other living things/inanimate objects with him as long as he’s holding onto them.

> **Is Their Identity Known? -** No. Only to those few he trusts to know his true self. He’s like Superman. He has two different lives. 

> **Public or Shadow Hero? -** Public

## Ｋｅｎｍａ

> **Power -** Telekinesis 

> **Is Their Identity Known? -** No, he stays hidden. He doesn’t really use his power that often. But if he’s out and about and sees something terrible going on, he’ll use his power to the best of his ability to help those in trouble. Without being seen doing it (like throwing something at a thief or pushing something out of the way so it doesn’t hit someone)

> **Public or Shadow Hero? -** Definitely a shadow hero

## Ｂｏｋｕｔｏ 

> **Power -** Super Strength - (cliché I know, but come on, it’s Bokuto we’re talking about xD)

> **Is Their Identity Known? -** Oh yeah. He might wear a flashy costume but you know for sure it’s Bokuto when you see him, and he will tell you every chance he gets that he has super strength. He will even show you by picking you or any other gigantic object up in front of you.

> **Public or Shadow Hero? -** Definitely public

## Ａｋａａｓｈｉ

> **Power -** Mind Control (honestly this could go either way and it’s a bit scary to think if he were a villain with mind control powers.) But he would use it for good. Dissuading the bad guys all the time.

> **Is Their Identity Known? -** Yes, he doesn’t hide behind a mask or disguise.

> **Public or Shadow Hero? -** Public


End file.
